


A True Hero

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: The Adventures of Baby Noct and Umbra [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Running Away, yes its another kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: Noctis overhears something he shouldnt have and makes a bad decision.





	1. Runaways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brina452](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brina452/gifts).



> Apparently my calling is kid-fic with animal bonding, so heres another one! I hope you all enjoy it it SHOULD be a three parter! So keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Shoutout to @brina452 yet again for being wonderful and listening to me scream and!!!! for beta-ing this mess that used to be worSE (so many commas, why do i love commas?)

_ “He isn’t healing quickly enough, a boy his age should have been able to pop right back up after that attack.” _

 

_ “He hasn't been progressing in training enough, by his age my son was far surpassed his level.” _

 

_ “He’s been neglecting his studies, he isn’t paying attention to Scentia’s lessons, he’s falling behind.”  _

 

_ “He is the Crown Prince, he needs to do better.” _

 

It had been a bad couple of weeks.  Noctis was finally out of the wheelchair, only needing it in case of emergency. He'd been attending his physical therapy as instructed. He was even back to training with Gladio, albeit on a very simple go of things. He'd been proud of himself and thought he was doing well But...these voices seem to say otherwise.  He had been keeping his chin up; pretending he wasn't suffering, sad, and that he was a Good Prince. Like he was supposed to be. Turns out he isn’t that good of a pretender.

 

Noctis stood outside the door to the council meeting,  listening to all of these men tear him down and confirm what he's been thinking all along

 

_ I’m not good enough. _

 

_ I’m not strong enough. _

 

_ I’m not smart enough. _

 

It was all too much. He would never be able to be a King. He'd never be able to fill those shoes. He couldn't make his father proud.

 

Maybe… Maybe it would just be better if he disappeared. Noctis had been thinking it often, lately. The things he heard just confirm it. 

 

As quietly as possible, Noctis steps away from the door where voices are still shouting over each other and confirming his shortcomings. He backs up, eyes staring wide onto the door before he clenches them shut and runs back to his room. They needed him out of the way before they could find a more…..suitable prince.

 

_ “What about your friends?”  _ the little voice of reason asks him while he rummages his room to find a knapsack.

 

“They got stuck with me just like everyone else...it’ll be better for them if im gone too. Gladio won’t have to worry about training a weak nobody. Iggy won’t need to modify lessons….Prompto…” He pauses to sniffle, fighting back tears threatening to fall, “Prompto can do better too.”

 

Shaking his head, he continues to pack his essentials . While doing so his door creaks open as Umbra pushes his way inside, happily trotting to visit his boy.

 

Umbra pauses when he sees the disarray of the room, of his boy, the barely restrained tears in those blue eyes. He trots over to him and hops onto the bed, nosing at his face.

 

Noctis pets Umbra, “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, Umbra..you got stuck with me. I...I can’t do it Umbra. I’m not good enough. Everyone thinks so...they just won’t say it out loud.”

 

Umbra whines and noses his boy some more.

 

“I shouldn’t take you with me...you’re important, Umbra...go back to Luna..or even Prompto…”    
  


Umbra whines loudly and snorts in his face, a very clear admission of,  _ “No you foolish little boy, you’re not getting rid of me. You’re  _ my  _ boy.” _

 

Noctis laughs, a small wet thing and hugs Umbra. “Ok boy, ok, we’re in this together. We’ll leave now...before anyone thinks to go looking for me.” With a nod he finishes shoving things into his bag, tosses it over his shoulder and shoves everything else under the bed. The room looks untouched.

  
  


~#~#~#~

  
  
The two make their way through the empty halls of the Citadel. After years of living here, memorizing rotations, it's an easy trek to the garden. Even easier to the pipes leading out into the city.

 

Insomnia is a big place with a lot of weird things going on. No one blinks twice at a boy and his dog walking through the streets. . After the attack that almost took Noct’s life, far and few have seen him in the public. It’s been years since the people have seen their Prince. It makes for an easy escape.

 

This time around, Umbra is more in tune with his abilities. No more accidental teleportation, so the two make it to the edge of the wall quickly. It was regularly patrolled and Noctis didn't know their rotations nearly well enough, but Umbra didn't let his boy down. He got them through the wall unnoticed, and the two ran as the snow fell around them.

 

~#~#~#~

 

It was cold but Noctis was numb. He’d had a hard time feeling ever since he woke up from his coma. The most he ever felt was Umbra’s fur, Gladio’s callouses, Prompto’s chocobo charm, and the grainy feel of flour from when Ignis spent too long in the kitchens. The cold didn’t bother him. He wasn’t afraid of the daemons he knew were bound to come out when night fell. He didn’t feel anything. Nothing except guilt and pain. Loneliness. He was a nobody and he stole the Astral’s Messenger. Maybe they would strike him down and save a lot of people a lot of trouble. 

 

The two ran for minutes. Hours. Days. 

 

Umbra led his boy to a system of caves through snow that was almost engulfing them. It had been long enough, and he knew his boy hadn’t eaten or rested. He hadn’t had anything to drink either. 

 

Deep into the cave the two rested. Umbra curled around Noctis, though he wasn't shaking, and tried to warm his boy up. . The two slept the night there and woke up cold stiff in the morning to a small cry. Noctis jerked up, setting Umbra on edge, his growl echoing through the cave. A small blue light shimmered in the distance and Noctis followed.

 

Carbuncle wasn’t going to let them freeze out here. 

 

Noctis didn’t deserve to follow him.

 

He did anyways.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx has an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout again to @brina452 for being my best beta and the sweetest girl

Nyx had been on the job a couple of years. He had seen the hide and seek games that were played. The Prince and his pup liked to run off and explore. What kid doesn’t? Many of his fellow glaive and guard alike thought much the same. Nyx also heard the things the Citadel’s inhabitants said about the Prince. Those he didn’t like so much.  He'd be the first to admit he too initially thought the Prince was like any other-- spoiled rotten.

 

But then he had gotten to meet him.

 

It wasn’t too long after The Prince had returned from his recovery in Tenebrae that they met. It was all thanks to Umbra actually. A cheeky little meeting had garnered a small little spot in Nyx’s chest. Very small, but very soft. The Prince was unlike any kid he had met, royal or otherwise. The Prince was shy, but Nyx was just starting to get him out of his shell. 

 

So when the day came that the Prince went missing, Nyx was amongst the masses. Kids will be kids. Even royal kids and messenger pups. They had gone missing all the time as Nyx was told. Maybe he was just finally breaking back in to old ways. When a couple of hours had gone by, with no mention of the Prince or pup, still no one really thought much of it. The later it got though, the more on edge the staff became.

 

Where was the Prince? Where could he be hiding this time?

 

Though odd, they still weren't too concerned and by clock out time, Nyx still wasn't.  Kids will be kids after all. Plus the little Prince was finally free to be up and about like kids should be. Who could begrudge him that? 

 

~#~#~#~

 

Nyx was wrong.  Something was up. The Prince still hadn't been found. It's been days since anyone last saw him. The entire Citadel was in a panic. Groups of glaives and guards alike were deployed, but they had already exhausted the search in the Citadel.

 

No Prince. 

 

No Pup. 

 

No trace of either.

 

Nyx couldn’t pretend to hide the small bubble of nerves that had been building up, but even still- kids were kids. Right?

 

~#~#~#~

 

Not right. Not right at all. It’s almost been a week and still there has been no sign of the Prince. Nyx can see the Kings barely holding it together. He’s lost his son and  _ no one  _ can find even a trace of him. It doesn’t help hearing the glaives in his ear.

 

_ “Why do we even need to work this hard, it’s just a kid he’ll be fine.” _

 

_ “Probably more concerned for their name than anything else.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “What a waste of resources when the brat’s probably just at his friends house.”

 

_ “Probably avoiding some posh punishment.”  _

 

That actually gave Nyx an idea. He knew the Little Prince had friends. Namely the little blonde one. Argentinium? Argent? Argentum! If the Prince was hiding anywhere, it’d be there. 

 

Nyx detoured to the kid’s house on his patrol, and he quickly finds that the Adults weren’t keeping the missing Prince under lock and key.  His closest friends were together, all three of their faces serious. . Gladio spotted him first, standing straighter and stepping in front of the other two boys, “Mr. Ulric.” 

 

Nyx felt a grin cross his face, “ Kids. What're you up to here? You look serious."

 

The boys paused, trying to communicate if it was a good idea to tell him or not. Lucky for them Nyx could read the silence.   
  
“You’re looking for your friend right? The Prince?” At the reluctant nods Nyx crouched down, more at the kids levels. He knew he made the right decision when the blonde’s shoulders sagged minutely in relief.

 

“Im lookin’ for him too. What d’ya say we work together, huh?” Nyx fished in his pocket for a moment, finding an old com-system he had lost a while back. He held it out towards Ignis, who looked skeptical, “We can share information easier like this. If you find him, let me know. If i find him, ill let you all know. If anything happens. Anything at all,” A pointed look into each of their eyes, “we let each other know.”

 

The three looked at each other, the com, Nyx, and then back towards each other again. Ignis made the decision for them all with the clearing of his throat and a deep breath, he nodded.

 

“We will work together...Mr. Ulric.” 

 

“Call me Nyx. Easier to say.” He flashed them one more grin and ruffled their hair before resuming his patrol.

 

So the Prince wasn’t hiding with his friends.

 

He wasn’t in the Citadel.

 

He wasn’t in his usual haunts. 

 

An idea was forming in Nyx’s mind...and he didn’t like the looks of it.

 

~#~#~#~

  
  
After arriving home that night, Nyx slouches in his chair, thoughts and plans swirling in his head. He’s heard talk around the Citadel of a kidnapping. He doesn’t buy it. It just doesn’t  _ feel  _ like a kidnapping. It feels more familiar.

 

Nyx has never been one to deny his gut feeling. Now all he needs is to trust said gut decision and go for it. 

 

Or ask permission.

 

He doesn’t debate long. 

 

Within the hour Nyx has packed travel essentials, long enough for a week max. Then he calls Crowe.

 

“What the hell do you want?” 

  
  
“I need a favor. No, Crowe, I’m not telling you what I’m doing, just, please. I have an idea and I need to follow it through. I need you to cover for me. Just a week. Crowe please, I’ll make it up to you. Yeah, sure anything you want. Yes. Fine. Thank you, Crowe. Yeah, a week, that’s all I’ll need.”  Nyx paces his apartment, phone in hand as his nerves eat away at him. . It took him awhile.  A little haggling, a few promises and maybe some begging later, Nyx had Crowe's cover. He was determined to set out and find the lost Prince.

 

A last minute decision Nyx grabs a small bag of doggy treats from his table.

 

Maybe he could lure them out of hiding with the promise of food.

 

It used to work for him.

 

~#~#~#~

 

Nyx's destination is past the wall, out of all the safety of the city and away from the suffocation of the Citadel. He knows it's been too long. If his assumption is right, he won't find little foot or paw prints in the snow.  But he knows the area, and he knows that the Prince is smart, contrary to what those old crabs on the council think.  Nyx knows of a system of caves some ways away. And Caves are always a draw to kids. They were to him. He’s just gotta trust his gut and think like a runaway Prince. 

 

The caves are miles away from the entrance to the Wall. He knows that on a good day, in great weather, it’d take a couple of hours to get there, but in this weather? A potential snowstorm? It’ll take at least thrice as long. 

 

It takes a good portion of the night and even a few hours into the morning for Nyx to reach the caves.  He knows he’s lucky he didn’t encounter any Daemons on the way there. He hopes the Prince had his same luck. He hopes the luck holds. 

 

Against his better judgement he rests a few hours, knowing he  _ has  _ to if he has any hopes of finding the Prince.

 

The first day passes with nothing. No trace of the Prince or Pup in the cave or any tunnel. The images of the small kid getting eaten or torn up by the nightmares that haunt his own dreams plague him more than he wants to admit. By himself, alone with the screams of Daemons in the distance Nyx will admit;  He's got a soft spot for the pair. Not a small one, either.

 

He starts out early the next day with a vague memory of another set of caves a few miles off . He crosses the snowy plain as quickly as he can, hoping he’s making good time.  On the road he finds some small, unexpected bits of a trail. A piece of cloth here, a small patch of fur there. Not a single sign of blood. He knows he’s on the right track and with renewed vigor he hurries into these new caves and begins exploring the tunnels.

 

At first, it seems like another dead end and Nyx is losing a bit of hope- what if he really can’t find the kid? What if his guts wrong this time?  A few more hours in and his luck holds out. He finds a small campground-- if you can even call it that. It’s mostly a blanket and what seems to be wood from a fire, charred and ash. Upon further investigation, Nyx finds a little pile of sticks. He can’t help but be a bit impressed. Whoever’s here knows survival. 

 

Nyx knew he was close. To what-- he didn't know, but it felt right. He knew it wasn't the time to stick around and wait. He made note of the space- the camp, and proceeded carefully through the caverns, hope once again filling his body. 

 

Keeping his footfalls silent in the echoing caverns was easy. Deciding which tunnel to go through wasn't.

 

_ If I were a runaway kid...and was smart enough to make a camp, what would be the next best thing to find…. _

 

_...Water, a smart kid would find water. _

 

Stopping at a crossroads, Nyx listened for anything that might give way to the tell tale signs of water.

 

_ Drip _

_ Drip _

_ Drip _

 

Hope simmered in his soul as he took steps toward the dripping tunnel, following the path to an opening. Upon reaching the opening, Nyx’s legs almost gave out from relief. In the room there were two small figures, one very visibly Umbra, sitting at the legs of his boy- who seemed to be holding up some sort of bucket to catch the dripping water. 

 

“Little Prince,” He breathes out. 

 

The Prince jumps and drops his little bucket. He turns, fixing Nyx with a fearful and defensive wide-eyed stare. “What’re you doing here? I’m not going back. You can’t make me." 

 

Nyx holds his hands up, "Hey hey, slow your roll there your highness.  I was worried so I came to check on you. Wanted to make sure you weren't daemon chow." He watches the Prince deflate a bit, hopefully believing what he’s saying. The look in his eye says he doesn’t buy it 100%. 

 

The next words out of the Prince’s mouth shock Nyx to his core, “I don’t need your pity Ulric, I’m not just some...broken thing that needs to be watched all the time." 

 

_ Where the hell did this even come from? _

 

“Little Prin-” 

 

"No, don’t call me that. Just..if you’re gonna call me anything call me by my name." 

 

"...Ok, Noctis...what makes you think I’m here out of pity? Why in the name of all the astrals would I think that you’re a broken thing? I’ve seen the things that you can do. You don’t need pity and i’m not here to offer it." 

 

Noctis stares at him, his eyes bright and full of unshed tears. The boy’s trying so hard not to cry.

 

"I’m not broken..." he whispers, and Nyx feels a subtle rage- who the hell would  _ dare  _ make this kid feel like he was broken.

 

"No, not at all. Noctis, you aren’t. Is that why you’re out here? Proving a point?" Nyx makes a vague gesture encompassing the cavern. Noctis shakes his head, looking down still fighting tears.  He steps from one foot to the other as if he's refraining from running. Whether it's far away or to Nyx is unclear.

 

“I ran away,” Noctis almost whispers, still looking down, probably gaining courage from Umbra below.   
  
"I can tell as much. Did you really wanna be a caveman that bad?"  Nyx tries some humor with a small grin in hopes to get Noctis to do the same. He succeeds when the Prince gives him the faintest of smiles.

 

"Hows about this, Noctis, I’ll get that water I made you drop and we can go back to your little camp together, ok? We don’t have to leave at all, but I'd really like if you’d let me stay. It’s awful cold out there and I’m pretty useless with directions." The Prince nods and Nyx gathers strength back into his legs as he approaches Noctis slowly, carefully to retrieve the bucket. If he uses a little bit of magic to get the ice to melt faster, well no one but him needs to know.

 

Bucket in hand, Nyx lets Noctis lead them back to his little camp- taking note of his awkward gait. 

 

_ Kid must be in a lotta pain. _

 

Upon reaching the camp, Nyx doesn't interfere. He doesn't do anything to give Noctis the idea that he thinks the kid is broken. He lets him start his own fire and everything.

 

After they’re more or less ‘settled’ Nyx tries a new angle, "Hey it’s pretty cold huh? Wanna share this blanket I brought? I stole it from Crowe.”

 

It works. Noctis hesitates only a moment before nodding and carefully crawling closer to Nyx, allowing him to bundle them both up. Noctis is still tense and scared, so Nyx does what he does best: tell stories. He tells him stories about heroic glaive feats, idiotic situations he’d barely made it out of, peppering in praise as he talks. 

 

"You made it awful far Noct. You gotta teach me your ways. I couldn’t even track you, it took me  _ days. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all like this come shoot me ideas at my tumblr! yeollie-bells.tumblr.com !


	3. The Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Noctis spend some time together, and Nyx finally finds out why the Little Prince ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! But we're coming to a close! Ill post the last chapter in the next couple of days! Sorry it took me so long to get this out!

Days pass like this.  Nyx is slowly but surely getting through to Noctis by creating a bond with him. Nyx pulls all his tricks to get the little Prince to open up to him. It’s a slow going process. Noctis barely talks and when he does it’s mostly to Umbra. It’s rounding day 5 of Mission Save the Prince when all of his efforts pay off. After night had fallen, and they were by the fire, Nyx gained the honour to hold the Prince in the nights to keep him warm. (A very crafty trick Nyx played: Pretending he himself was cold so he could warm the shivering Prince up.) 

 

The night was quiet, just the steady  _ drip drip drip _ echoing through the caverns that had become white noise at this point. The steady crackling of the fire the only true sound.

 

“I know what the people say about me…” Noctis’ voice is fragile and distant.

 

“What do you mean?” Nyx asks looking down to the Prince in his arms.

 

"They think I’m weak...that I’m a brat...that I’m not healing enough. That I’m not smart enough...that I won’t be able to survive without their help. That I should be better by now. That I should be stronger. Not even Gladio says that to me anymore. He says that I’ve been improving but...but dad must have told him to say that to me. He’s just like the others. I’m not good enough for him..I’m not strong enough not like he is. He’s taking on so much and his weak son can’t even run for as long as he used to.."

 

"Noct...they don-" Nyx tries to cut in, shocked by this admission.

 

"Don’t..just..I  **_heard_ ** them...I know what they think. I just....I thought it would be better for everyone if I just...disappeared. They won’t have to worry about a weak prince if i’m not there. Iggy can be prince. He’d be much better at it than me anyways." 

 

Nyx’s shock morphed into an anger he hadn’t felt before. How  _ dare  _ these pompous assholes even  _ think  _ about such things in relation to this boy. This  _ child.  _ Refusing to let his anger show Nyx just wraps his arms tighter around Noctis, and that just seems to break the dam the little Prince had been holding at bay ever since he had gone missing. Tears begin to flow like little waterfalls out of his eyes while his hiccuping sobs echo throughout the caverns. His little hands twist into Nyx’s shirt, holding on for dear life. Umbra beside them inches closer, nosing along the Princes arm, seemingly letting the boy know that he was there for him, that he wasn’t alone. 

 

"Noct, your dad does  _ not _ think that of you. Those people...they have agendas. It’s got nothing to do with you and everything to do with their own petty greed. You’re such a strong boy, take it from me- hey, no look at me. Noctis, not many people can say they’ve survived what you have. Not many can say they’ve healed as much as you have in such a short amount of time. I mean, I’ve seen glaives get the same kind of attack and end up never being able to walk again. You’ve lost a lot, but youre strong- stubborn enough to hold on and climb your way back up.

 

You know how worried your friends are about you? Ignis and Gladiolus and Prompto? They’ve all joined together because they’ve decided the crownsguard and glaives aren’t doing their jobs right," he laughs a bit while Noct just stares at him, his eyes wide and tears still dripping, but Nyx can tell  he’s getting through to him. "You’re their friend, and they love you. They haven’t been sleeping at all, spending all their time just looking for you- their  _ friend _ . I’ll make you a deal, Little Prince. We stay another day, another night if you wanna, but after that we go back- together. Let’s prove those assholes wrong and get you back to your friends and family so they can stop worrying. You’re dear to them, Noctis- and you’re dear to your father as well. Anyone else? They don’t count. They don’t matter."

 

Noctis is quiet for awhile, staring at Nyx until his nerves crash in and he tucks himself away back under Nyx’s chin, "What about you?" It’s almost a whisper and if they weren’t so close Nyx wouldn’t have heard it. "Am I...dear to you too?"

 

"Of course you are. I don’t go out into the snow for just anyone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas or prompts they want to throw at me for this lil universe come throw me some messages at yeollie-bells.tumblr.com !


	4. The Promise of Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis goes back home

Sleep comes easy to Noctis after his breakdown. Nyx holds him through the night while he and Umbra watch over the young boy in his arms. When morning dawns and the Prince starts to rouse, Nyx takes it upon himself to carefully adjust him so he’s laying against Umbra, so Nyx can feed him some proper food. Today, hopefully will be a big day after all.

 

Noctis is silent most of the morning save a soft “Thank you” here and there. His voice is hoarse and tired, but there’s something else to it, something strong and reassured Nyx would like to think he helped put there.

 

“What you said...last night,” Noctis says, voice soft and broken with crackles, “I’ll go back...but...just for my friends’ sake.” 

 

Nyx gives him a reassuring smile with a nod, “Glad to hear it, Noctis.”    
  


Noctis gives him the faintest of smiles.

 

“We’ll pack up and leave in an hour, ok?” 

 

With a nod the two enjoy their breakfast while Nyx thinks of what to say when they finally return to the Citadel. 

  
  


~#~#~#~

  
  


_ “The King’s been in that conference room for hours.” _

 

_ “Hours? You gotta be kidding. More like  _ days.  _ What could they possibly be talking about? We haven’t found the Prince yet.” _

 

_ “Do you really think we will?” _ __   
  


_ “That’s probably what the talks are about, appointing a new heir or some shit.”  _

 

_ “It’s been two weeks already. There’s probably not much to find.”  _

 

_ “I can’t even imagine losing my kid…” _ __   
  


Nyx scoffs as transmissions start crackling through his earpiece as they approach Insomnia once again. Carefully adjusting the fragile Prince now in his arms, Nyx presses into his channel, “I gotta favor to ask of all of you. I’ve got a very special package with me right now, I need a clear shot to the Citadel. I don’t want anyone to see, keep the staff and crownsguard busy. I’ll take the back streets so don’t worry about pedestrians. Yeah. Got it. ETA about fifteen. Ok. Thanks guys.”

 

Looking back to the curious crystal eyes of the Precious Package, Nyx smiles. “We don’t want anyone ruining our grand entrance, right?”

 

Noctis seems to close off immediately with a small nod. Not very believable. Nyx lets it go for now.

 

~#~#~#~

  
  
Fifteen minutes later, They’re in the grand halls of the Citadel, standing right outside of a door they can hear the muffled voices of angry council-people behind. Nyx carefully settles Noctis down onto his feet and holds him until he’s steady. Noctis places a hand into Umbra’s fur to further steady him.

 

Nyx crouches down to Noctis’ level, making eye contact as he makes the young Heir more presentable, “Noctis, you have something very important to say to those people inside, and you can’t let your voice be silenced. You can’t run away either." 

 

Noctis nods, but his fear is palpable.

 

Nyx takes his small hands into his own, "I’ll be right there with you, but you’ve gotta take a stand Little Prince. You gotta show them what you’re really made of. You can’t let those old men bully you. You’ve got this. You’re strong." 

 

Nyx sees a light shine in the Prince’s eyes, clearer now than they have been all week. With a more reassured nod Noctis turns, takes a deep breath and pushes open the doors.

  
  


~#~#~#~   
  
  


All eyes in the room turn to them. Nyx specifically. (He  _ is  _ a good deal taller, after all.)

 

_ “How  _ dare  _ you Glaive!” _

 

_ “Can you not see we are in a meeting!” _

 

_ “You need to learn your place!” _

 

Noctis bristles at the way they’re talking to his Glaive. They can speak of Noctis however they wish, but  _ no one _ will turn their voices in that way to the man that saved him. 

 

Squaring his shoulders, Noctis puts on the very best impersonation of his father that he can, "Do not speak to him that way. He's here for me and the reason why is none of your business."

 

All words cease the moment he opens his mouth, then resume seconds after. Bombarding him with questions and accusations. With Nyx a strong figure at his back and Umbra by his side Noctis isn’t cowed.

 

In fact, he yells, "Be quiet! I have something to say and I won’t answer anything you ask until I’ve said what I need to, and even then I might not. I ran away. It wasn’t smart, but I did it, and I survived. You keep talking about how I’m some broken boy, a nuisance. Not healing fast enough or learning quickly enough. But all you say are opinions not based on fact; I’m healing at a quicker rate than others who’ve suffered similar injuries. The fact I can walk alone is testament to that. My studies are subdued to extended and various other physical programs that Gladio has assured you all that I am excelling at. Ignis gives me private lessons and I might not be at the place a previous prince of my age should be, but those previous princes didn’t suffer a setback like I have. You can have your opinions, you can have your perfect Princely ideals, but you need to know I will never be what you want. So you have to live with what you’ve got. I’m doing my best. Anything more and I wouldn’t be human. So stop bothering my father, your  _ King _ , with opinions based on nothing, and don’t think to call me weak until you’ve walked a mile in my shoes." 

 

Noctis stares down every man in the room. All fallen silent during his tirade. He pauses before he meets his father, not yet strong enough to meet his eyes. He feels no shame at how he must look, snow covered and dirty. He’s said what he needed to say, and, biting down on every ounce of pain and weakness coursing through his body, he turns and walks out of the room. Head held high. 

 

The closing of the door sucks every bit of bravery and strength out of him, but Nyx and Umbra make sure he doesn’t fall. 

 

“Great job, Noctis. I’m proud of you.” 

 

And Noctis smiles, his first real smile in ages, "Can...I ask one favor... just one and you can be done of me?"

 

"Anything you want Little Prince, but you’ll never be done of me."

 

Noctis' relief is palpable as he asks, "Can...can you bring my friends here? I..I need to get clean first but..I want to see them? A-and ap-apologize."

 

Nyx smiles and nods, “As you wish, Little Prince.”   
  


  
~#~#~#~

  
  
Nyx escorted Noctis back to his room, leaving him to get cleaned while he went off to get his friends. Umbra helps Noctis get clean, helps him with the wheelchair he had once vowed to never need again. He even helps him into bed after it all. Noctis is exhausted, but takes a deep breath knowing Nyx will be arriving any minute with his friends in tow. Umbra lays down heavily on the bed, setting his head on Noctis’ legs. A shield.

 

The moment the door opens, Noctis doesn’t see much but a blur of yellow and suddenly he’s enveloped by familiar arms. 

 

“Noctis!!! Where have you been!! We’ve looked  _ everywhere  _ for you! We were so afraid! Even Gladio was!! I’ve never seen him like that before! Don’t ever leave us again ok buddy? If you’re gonna run take us with you!” Prompto cries, holding Noctis as close as he dares. His fear overriding any anxiety to be ‘proper’ around the Prince.

 

“Yes, Noctis, don’t ever think you have to be on your own. We’re with you. No matter what. If you want to run, we’ll help you run too.” Even Ignis is choked up, all decorum out the window as he too holds his Prince and dearest friend.

 

And Gladio last but not least, too macho to cry, but not too macho to not gather them all up into a huge hug and tell Noctis how dumb he was, “It’s my job to protect you, ya dummy. How can I do then when you just run off to play with your dog?"

 

Noctis doesn’t have it in him anymore to fight and just cries with his friends, holding onto them tightly. Over Prompto’s fluffy head he catches Nyx’s smile before he salutes and leaves them to their reunion. Noctis feels more whole than he has in ages.

 

Maybe…it was a good thing he ran away. Now he knows truths he hadn’t dared believe in before. He knows how much he’s loved. Not just by his friends or his father, but even that someone like him can mean anything to a Hero. Noctis vows then and there, surrounded by almost all of his closest people, he’ll become a worthy Prince. He won’t run anymore unless he has to. And if it were to ever come to that, he knows he’d never be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it this far! I hope you've all enjoyed it!! If you have any ideas or prompts or just want to scream come drop in my inbox yeollie-bells.tumblr.com ! I'll be happy to talk and scream back!

**Author's Note:**

> I smashed my hand into a doorknob after i wrote this but!! hopefully it should all be done before the week is up! or at least before next week!


End file.
